Landscaping dividers such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,473, are commonly Used to form a boundary between various areas of a lawn, garden, or landscaping area. For example, a landscaping divider may be used to separate the edge of a lawn from the garden area. In such a manner, the divider may function to prevent the rooting of grass into the adjacent garden area. The divider also serves as an aesthetic boundary divider to enhance lawn, garden, or landscaping areas.
Typically, landscaping dividers are inserted into the ground and often include means, such as upwardly canted lips on the lower section, to securely maintain the landscaping divider in place. In this manner, the upper section of the divider is exposed, while the remainder of the divider is firmly embedded in the ground. The exposed upper section is prone to damage from lawn mowers and garden tools. The exposed upper section is also prone to weakening from exposure to the sun and may become easily damaged if stepped on or run over with a lawn mower. A damaged landscaping divider is often unsightly and requires replacement of the entire divider to effect a repair. Removal of a damaged landscaping divider can be a time-consuming and difficult task sometimes requiring the user to dig up the surrounding areas in order to remove the firmly embedded divider. Furthermore, landscaping dividers are commonly sold and installed in lengths of twenty feet long or longer. Consequently, even if only a portion of the divider has been damaged, replacement of the entire section may be necessary to effect a proper repair.
Additionally, landscaping dividers are often made from extruded plastic material. Due to cost constraints, landscaping dividers are normally supplied only in the color black. It has been found that black colored extruded plastic dividers are less susceptible to degradation and damage from exposure to sunlight. In order to provide colored dividers that will better withstand degradation and damage from sunlight, expensive plastic material containing ultraviolet stabilizers must be used. Consequently, low-priced landscaping dividers are typically only available in black.